Here We Go Again
by hstyles
Summary: Finn was just in this position a year ago, but this time, it's his. Finchel. Faberry friendship. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was originally in an email for a friend, and she told me to put it on FF. I'm 12, so I don't know that much about Teen Pregnancy. [Google isn't THAT informative.] So I would appreciate anything to make this story realistic. Thanks and I hope you enjoy. :] **

She hurried down the halls, trying to get through the people, trying to get to Finn's locker.

Finn was standing at his locker and grabbed a textbook out. She heard him whisper,

"History? I forgot I was taking that."

Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at Finn as she reached his locker.

"Hey baby." Finn said and kissed her forehead.

Finn looked at Rachel for a second, seeing her red eyes, and tear stained face.

"What happened Rachel?" he said and grabbed her hand.

"Finn, remember what we did 3 weeks ago?"

_Finn and Rachel were making out on Finn's bed, his Mom was at Kurt's dad's place._

_Rachel pulled away from Finn._

_"Finn. I'm ready." She said._

_"You sure Rach?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I, don't have protection." Finn said._

_"Don't worry, I'm on the pill." Rachel said and leaned down to kiss Finn._

"Well, yea, but you couldn't possibly be..." Finn said.

"Yes, Finn, I'm pregnant." Rachel said and broke into sobs.

"You said we were protected." Finn said and hugged Rachel.

"I was, but I googled it, and apparently you can still get pregnant, it's a very slim chance, but it happened. I'm so sorry Finn." Rachel said.

"It's okay. We can do this. Come on, it's Glee time." Finn said. Rachel started to head to the choir room but Finn stopped her and kissed her.

"We'll get through this, together." Finn said. Rachel smiled her trademark smile and hugged Finn.

"Should we tell the Glee club?" Rachel asked.

"It's up to you Rach." Finn said. He grabbed her hand and they walked into the choir room.

"You guys are late, we were wait-" Mr. Schue said but Rachel interrupted.

"Mr. Schue, Finn and I would like to make an announcement. Please?" Rachel asked. Mr. Schue nodded and Rachel walked to the front, Finn trailing behind with her hand in his.

"Everyone, this is a little hard to say, but please hear me out." Rachel said. This got weird looks from everyone. Quinn weirdly looked interested.

"Can I guess?" Quinn asked.

Everyone turned to her with a look of 'WTF?' on there faces.

Quinn ignored them and looked at Rachel. Rachel shrugged.

"Your pregnant?" Quinn said. Everyone gasped. Rachel looked a bit taken back.

"Um, yes actually. How did you know?" Rachel asked. Quinn stood up and walked over to Rachel.

"Well, from being pregnant last year, I have realized you've been really quiet this week, and you just kind of have that... pregnancy look. I can't explain it." Quinn said.

Rachel nodded and she felt the tears form in her eyes. Quinn hugged her and Finn squeezed her hand. Everyone else got up and hugged her too.

"You may be annoying, but I'm sorry Rachel." Mercedes said. Rachel gave a weak smile.

Rachel felt her stomach lurch and she covered her mouth with her hand. She didn't make it to the bathroom, so she bent over the trashcan and emptied the contents of her stomach.

*Next day*

Rachel was exhausted. She was up puking all night and didn't get any sleep. She walked by Finn's locker and saw he wasn't here yet. She saw Quinn and decided to talk to her. I mean, she knows what she's going through. Why not?

"Hi Quinn." Rachel said.

"Hey. How's the baby doin'?" Quinn asked and grabbed her Cheerios jacket out of her locker.

"I don't know. I haven't been to the doctor. But, I've been puking all night. I didn't sleep. Did you ever have that?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head.

"No, but maybe you just have really bad morning sickness." Quinn said.

Rachel sighed.

"It's time for Glee, let's go." Quinn said and the two girls headed off to Glee.

"Where's Finn?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him today yet." Rachel said. He nodded and turned to the white board.

Rachel felt the urge to puke, and she tried to fight it. Quinn looked at her.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. Rachel shook her head and ran to the trash can and puked. She hasn't even eaten anything, cause whatever she eats goes back up, now it was just phlegm.

She spit and wiped her mouth and stood up. She turned around to see everyone staring, with either disgust, or worry. She walked back to her seat and sat back down. Mr. Schue looked with worry.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She said. He nodded and went back to whatever he was writing on the white board.

Quinn chucked a granola bar at her.

"Here eat. It helps. Better then phlegm." She said. Rachel smiled and whispered thanks.

Finn walked in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late Mr. Schue, I'll, uh, explain it after Glee." He said. Mr. Schue nodded and Finn sat down.

"Where were you?" Rachel whispered.

"With my Mom, I didn't tell her, I came home and she was like 'Rachel's pregnant.' and I was like what the heck? But, we were getting a doctor's appointment for this weekend." He said.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Quinn poked Finn's shoulder.

"You just missed Rachel puking." She said.

"Are you okay?" He asked and turned to Rachel.

"Yea, just tired, and sick, and pregnant." Rachel said and finished the granola bar.

"Then why are you eating if you just threw up?" Finn asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Quinn said to." Rachel responded pulling her binder out to write song ideas for the assignment this week. Something about working together, blah, blah.

"It helped me." Quinn shrugged. Finn nodded.

Rachel felt churning in her stomach. 'Oh please no.' Rachel thought.

Finn saw her face.

"Hey you okay Rach?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke." she whispered. Finn barely heard her because everyone was now being loud and talking to each other.

Quinn heard though, and ran and grabbed the trash can and held it in front of Rachel's face as soon as Rachel threw up in it.

Rachel wiped her mouth and Quinn set the trash can next to Rachel.

"Great idea for the granola bar Quinn." Rachel said sarcastically.

"Sorry, just trying to help." Quinn said.

"I appreciate it. It's weird having you being nice to me though." Rachel said and laughed.

Quinn laughed too then pulled a piece of gum out of her backpack.

"Here. Take it." Quinn said and handed it to Rachel. Rachel put the piece in her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

*After Glee Practice*

"Finn, come here." Mr. Schue said and Rachel trailed behind Finn.

"Yea Mr. Schue?" Finn asked.

"Why were you late to Glee today?" He asked.

"Oh! My mom and I were getting an appointment for Rachel for this weekend." Finn said.

"You told your Mom already?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Well, not really, she took one look at me and said Rachel's pregnant. I don't know. Maybe she knows because of how I looked after Quinn told me?" Finn said.

Mr. Schue nodded.

"Rachel, have you told your Dad's yet?" Mr. Schue asked.

"No. I'm afraid to." Rachel admitted.

"You need to tell them Rachel." Mr. Schue said.

Rachel nodded.

"If you're worried about being kicked out, my Mom said you can live with us." Finn said.

Rachel smiled.

"You have to tell your Dad's Rachel." Mr. Schue said.

"I will. Tonight. Finn, I don't think you should be there." Rachel said.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"They could get really mad and start yelling at you and tell you that I can never see you anymore and that we have to move away and-" Rachel started rambling, but Finn interrupted.

"Okay I get Rach, calm down." Finn said.

"You guys better get going. Class starts soon." Mr. Schue said. The couple nodded and walked off.

*After School; Rachel's house*

Rachel walked into her house and put her car keys on the key rack.

"Dad! Daddy! I'm home!" She yelled.

"We're in the living room!" They yelled back.

Rachel started to walk into the living room. Now or never.

"Hey baby girl, how was your day?" Hiram asked.

"Good, but I have to tell you guys something. I want you to hear me out, and to not interrupt and let me explain okay?" Rachel asked.

Hiram and Leroy looked at their daughter with confused faces.

"Dad, Daddy, I'm pregnant. Before you say anything, it's Finn's baby. You know I'm on the pill, so it's not like we were unprotected. I'm sorry, and it's a very slim chance but it happened." Rachel said, and by the time she was done tears were streaming down her face.

Hiram and Leroy sat in silence, there 'baby girl' was possibly going to be having a baby girl.

"Are you going to kick me out?" Rachel asked in a thick voice.

Leroy spoke up.

"Kick you out? Of course not. But, when Yom Kippur comes, you must ask the Lord for forgiveness." Leroy said.

Rachel nodded, understanding she broke a sin.

"But, your grounded. No phone, laptop, or iPod. Until the baby is born. Only the house phone for important things." Hiram said.

"Also, you need to get a job. Finn should get one too. We'll help you with stuff, but most of the money you earn should be spent on diapers, food, when the baby gets here. Not clothes and shoes and toys. We can help with that. Also, if you are planning on having the baby live here or Finn's, you need to figure out where the nursery is going to be." Leroy said.

Rachel smiled and nodded. Anything is better than being kicked out. Rachel stood up and hugged both of her fathers.

Maybe, she could get through this.

Maybe.

**A/N: Two updates in a day? Yea, well I already had this written out. I'm going to start where I prewrite the chapters before updating :]**

**I think Rachel not being kicked out is more real, (Yes, Quinn got kicked out) but, with Rachel's dad's I think they wouldn't. Personally, that is exactly what I would tell my kid.**

**Alright, Review! They make me happy and encourage me to write :]**


	3. Chapter 3

***Edit: I went back and revised it. I also need a beta reader, (I don't know much about beta readers though). So please send me a message if you want to be one! Thank you! :]**

Rachel woke up the next day. She got a few hours of sleep, not much. She groggily stood up to brush her teeth when the house phone started ringing. She ran to grab it.

"Hello?" She answered and headed to the bathroom.

"Hey Rach, its Finn. The appointment for today is at 1:00. I'll pick you up." Finn said.

Rachel nodded, then realized he couldn't see her and she quickly said yes.

"Okay cool, Love you Rach." Finn said. Rachel smiled.

"Love you too Finn." She said and they hung up.

Rachel had called Finn and told him what her dad's said last night. Later they were going to look for jobs. They were thinking of maybe going to Sheets and Things because it's easy to get a job there. Plus, Mrs. Schue might want them to work there to get closer to Mr. Schue.

Rachel brushed her hair and teeth and washed her face. She applied makeup to the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep the past couple of days.

She looked at the time. 12:30. _Woah, how late did I sleep?_ Rachel thought.

She was interrupted with her thought when the doorbell rang.

She walked downstairs and flew the door open. Finn was standing there. She went and hugged him.

"Hey baby." Finn said and kissed her head. "And hey Baby." Finn said and touched her belly. Rachel laughed.

"Come on we better get going. Dad! Daddy! Finn and I are leaving!" Rachel shouted.

"Okay!" Leroy shouted back.

"Let's go." Rachel said and took Finn's hand as they walked to the car.

In the car, it was pretty silent, except for the faint music from the radio. Finn decided to speak up.

"So, have you stopped puking as often?" He asked.

"Sort of, I got some sleep last night." Rachel said.

"That's good. And here we are." Finn said and pulled into a parking space. He came around and got Rachel's door and grabbed her hand.

They walked into the office. Finn and Rachel went up to the desk.

"We, uh, have an appointment here for 1:00." Finn said.

"Your last name please?" The lady behind the desk asked.

"Hudson." Finn said.

"Yes, I see. Dr. Wu will see you now." She said. She got up and they followed her into the room.

"Lie down on the bed hun, Dr. Wu will be here shortly." She said and walked out and shut the door.

Rachel laid down and Finn said in the chair.

"Is it weird being here, again?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"They probably recognize me and think I'm some player." He said. Rachel smiled as Dr. Wu walked in.

"Hello Ms. Berry. Finn you're in here again, with a different girl this time?" He asked.

"Turns out with the first girl the baby wasn't mine. She lied to me." Finn said. Dr. Wu nodded.

"Okay, Rachel can you lift your shirt up and I'll put this gel on your stomach. It's going to be a little cold." He said. Rachel nodded and pulled the shirt up and grabbed Finn's hand.

Dr. Wu put the gel on and put the instrument on her stomach. Rachel looked at the screen.

"See that right there?" Dr. Wu asked and pointed toward the screen. "That's your baby."

Rachel smiled and Finn squeezed her hand.

"What's the gender?" Finn asked.

"We can't find out until later. It looks like your about 4 weeks along though. Around 16 weeks or so you can find out the gender. Depends what position the baby is in." He said.

Finn nodded.

"Alright, looks like were done here." Dr. Wu said and handed her a paper towel to get the gel off.

Rachel sat up and wiped the gel off her stomach.

**A/N: Kinda short. Needed a filler. I might update later tonight too. No guarantees though. I know in Glee Quinn and Finn's first appointment they found out the gender, but in reality, you find out around 13-17 weeks depending on the position of the baby.**

**Do you want a boy or girl? I haven't decided yet :P**

**Okay review! :]**


End file.
